I Don't Even Know You
by speedmonkey
Summary: Cameron needed to get her feelings out about Houses previous events of the day. And the way it ends could be a suprise to the both of them. Spoilers for Half Wit.


Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. I wish I did so then I could make these two do exactly what I want. But alas I don't, sadly.

Pairings: House/Cameron

Spoilers: Half Wit

Author's Note: I felt that the episode I watched just 11 minutes ago was lacking something at the end. Perhapes its another hot and steamy kiss or a conversation between these too. And i'm rambling so i'm going to get straight to the point and that is this fic.

Title: I Don't Even Know You

Cameron watched as the waiter walked away and she began to drum her fingers against the cool dungy feeling of the resturant table in front of her. Foreman and Chase exchanged looks at eachother and both side at the same time. They had known Cameron long enough to know when something was bothering her. "Why don't you just go talk to him?" Foreman said as he took a drink of his beer.

Cameron looked up at him from the tops of her eyes, "Talk to who?" she asked as if she didn't know.

Foreman tilted his head to the side and gave her a look, "Go talk to, House. You have every right to be pissed off at what he did. I mean its not that hard for Chase and me because we're not in love with him-"

"I'm not in love with him." she interrupted.

"Then just sit here and talk about past cases with me and Chase and pretend like its not bothering. Go home in about an hour stare at the phone for two hours, drink a beer, and then finally decide to go over to House's and slap him in the face."

Cameron looked over at Chase and at another group of people sitting at a table close by them, "I hate you both." she said as she got up from the table and walked out the front door.

I Don't Even Know You

House didn't even think he would make it as far as getting his hand on the door knob. He saw Foreman make a joke and Cameron laugh and that sudden feeling of dwell washed over him like a title wave once again. He didn't fit in. He was the old guy. The arrogant asswhole doctor. The gimp. The damaged soul. Foreman was the smart one, Cameron was the caring and loving one and Chase was the suck up. They all had roles , they all fit in. But House didin't simple as that. Atleast not to him.

Once he got back to his apartment he closed the door, locked it and threw his keys onto the couch. He glanced over at the piano and suddenly didn't feel like playing anymore. He took off his coat and threw it over by the coat stand, not caring if it was hanging from its usual peg or not. House depressed? That was an understatement. He was beyond depressed all though he hid it very well.

He never liked people to care about him he was always dependent his whole life. Well, that was until his leg decided to go bad one day. At the end of the day he did realize he was alone. He didn't have a wife or kids...a family so he took it out through sarcastic comments and well...faking cancer apparently. The truth about Greg House was that he wanted all those things. The wife, the kids, the grandkids. Someone to watch cheesy movies with. Someone to grow old with. But every time he popped another vicidin or downed another beer alone on his couch he realized he was old already and the wife, kids, and grandkids were never going to happen.

I Don't Even Know You

Cameron seemed to walk quickly over to House's place until she got to his hallway were her steps seemed to be those of a baby just learning how to walk. She wanted nothing more then to slap him across the face and call him a bastard for what he had done but her mind kept playing that kiss over and over again like a song you hear on the radio a million times a day. He had kissed her back there was no doubt about it. And if it wasn't for her reaching into her pocket there was no telling how far they would have gone. Cameron took in one big shaky breath and knocked on the door. It was now or never.

House was just about to get his pajama pants on and lay in bed for a few hours before promptly falling asleep like he always did when he heared the persistent knock on the door. He sighed to himself and grabbed his caine from the night stand, "I thought you already told me I didn't have-" he said as he opened the door. He expected it to be Foreman but it wasn't thats why he stopped mid sentence. "Cameron."

Cameron looked up at him and released the breath she seemed to have been holding, "Your an ass." she said as she looked down and then back up nervously.

"Did you come all this way just to tell me something you could have easily of done on the phone or on a post it?" he asked.

"Your an ass, your arrogant and I hate you." she said as she walked into the living room.

House sighed, "Didn't think so." he said as he closed the door and turned around slowly.

Cameron crossed her arms over her chest and then stuck them into her coat pockets before taking them back out quickly and resuming there position across her lean frame.

"Your going to yell at me aren't you?"

"No." Cameron replied to quickly.

"Well its either your going to yell at me, slap me, or cry like Chase did. Maybe if I'm real lucky i'll get all three." he said.

Cameron sighed, "Why would you possibly do that?" she asked. "Was it just so you could get high to escape the damn pain of your leg?" When House didn't say anything she continued, "What the hell is your problem? Do you not even realize what you put us through? Do you have any idea what all of us were feeling?"

"Well I can tell you what Chase was feeling." House interrupted. "He cried. Seriously." he replied sarcastically. There he was again when things started to get a little uncomfortable he used his sarcastic comments to escape the truth.

"Shut up!" Cameron said forcefully which caused House to look at her, actualy look at her. "I was ready to quit my job for you."

"For me?" House countered. "You weren't doing it for me" he said putting emphasis on me. "You were doing it because your play thing wouldn't be around anymore."

"Is that what you think?" she asked. "That your just my play thing? Well your way off." she said honestly. And it as true no matter what House did to her or how badly there date ended she still liked him. "You once said to me that I like you because your damaged." she said his words replaying in her head. "That your not good looking. That's all a lie. You may not think you are but you are to me." she admitted. "Your not my play thing House. I don't like you because you have a bad leg or even if you did have cancer I like you because your you. Simple as that. Sure you use arrogance to escape your pain of being alone but who doesn't from time to time. When I go home and flip the light on I leave my coat in the corner of the room to." she said as she gestured to his jacket lying on the ground still.

House sighed and glanced over at his coat. He then looked up at Cameron and sighed, "Cameron." he muttered. He sighed heavily. He wanted her out of his living room right now. And the only way to do that was to piss her off.

"Will you just shut up, House." she demanded. "Do you even stop to think why I kissed you earlier today? Or why Chase cried?" she asked. "No, because you don't stop to think about the other people in your life. Oh no wait you only stop to think about what you can do next to ruin there lives. Everything isn't always about you House. Do you want to know why Chase cried, do you?" she asked. She didn't really care if he answered her or not it was like she running on pure adrenaline now. "Chase cried because no matter how many times you put him down no matter how many times you cast him aside he still thinks highly of you. Sure you two have had your differences but that doesn't mean anything to him. I have no idea why but after his father died you seem like some kind of father figure to him. And we find out that you had cancer how did you think we were going to react to that?"

"You weren't supposed to find out." he said lightly.

"But we did. Chase cried and Foreman didn't take his eyes out of microscope for 5 hours. When are you going to realize that people actually care about you House? When are you going to open up your eyes and just..see?" she asked. "I thought I knew you. I thought you were the abrassive and rude doctor who didn't let anyone or anything get to him. But in truth your nothing but an arrogant ass." she said in one breath. She looked for a reaction or a sarcastic comment from House but she never got one, "I don't even know you." she muttered.

House would have liked to say that Cameron's words hit him hard but they didn't. She was right. He didn't care about his co workers. He loved them. And that was something he could never admit to. They were all that he had.

Cameron swallowed hard and walked up to him. She raised her hand and slapped him so hard across the cheek that she felt her hand sting. House didn't move after he kept his eyes on the piano. "You didn't even feel that did you?" she asked. When he didn't answer she shook her head and walked to the front door. Her hand was nearly on the door knob when she heared the un mistakable sound of the end of his caine hitting the cool metal of the door. Cameron looked over at his cane and then turned around slowly to look at him.

House kept his cane on the door for a minute. He took a step forward and then another step forward before finally letting the cane fall from his grasp and onto the floor. He took another step forward and placed one hand on Cameron's hip. Cameron looked down at his hand and her breathing suddenly became rigid. "What are you doing?" she asked.

House didn't answer her he just put his other hand on her other hip and brought her even closer. Cameron could feel those butterflies in her stomach like she had earlier. She looked down at his lips and then up into his eyes before she felt his lips press gently against hers. As if in a daze she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

It felt like hours before she finally pulled away for air. This time for a logical reason she pulled away not because she was pulling a needle from her pocket. "You kissed back." he said gently.

"So did you." she countered. She smiled slightly and reached up and kissed him once again. Before she knew it her coat joined his on the floor and she was being led down the hall to his bedroom. She couldn't say that this night was a complete waist. She did accomplish two things she wanted two. One was to slap him across the face and the other one was to get House to let his barrier's go. She knew it would require some more work but she hoped in time that he wouldn't crawl into that shall of his and even if he did she'd go right along with him.

THE END


End file.
